


What Can Love Do

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原杂志社AU，换了个名字，改了对CP，部分情节改动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can Love Do

**Author's Note:**

> 本章上线cp：穆拉，猪波。

巴伐利亚州即将迎来一个炎热夏天，春末的气温高得非同寻常。阵阵燠热使工作日的下午变得格外拖沓漫长，空气浑浊粘稠，身处其间像逆水而行，一举一动都极其费力。窗外晴朗无风，所有人与事都在飞速而安静地忙碌。

菲利普埋着头伸出手去，摸到桌边的马克杯，端在手里摇了摇，空空如也。正打算起身，叩门声不合时宜地响起。

“请进。”

话音甫落，向来被温柔对待的门忽然洞开，高瘦的年轻人像一阵滚烫的风，倏忽袭入，在死气沉沉的空间里划出一道长长的口子。斜挎牛津包，一头金褐色卷发微微凌乱，恰到好处的鬈曲营造出蓬松柔软的视觉效果。大概是奔跑的关系，此刻大口喘着粗气。

“您好！我叫托马斯·穆勒！我是新来的！请多多指教！”年轻人站在桌前大声自我介绍道。

菲利普怔了一会儿，才想起什么似地看向备忘录上的便利贴，米洛漂亮的字体清清楚楚地写着：托马斯·穆勒，新人报到。

看来这就是新人了。菲利普起身伸出手去：“你好。菲利普·拉姆。叫我菲利普就可以。”

托马斯站得笔直，修长的手臂不自然地紧贴在身体两侧，紧张得分明。菲利普笑出一个好看的弧度安慰初来乍到的年轻人。“梅苏特的办公室就在隔壁，他会告诉你接下来该怎么办的。”

“好的，谢谢您！”托马斯挺直脊背认真道谢的样子，让菲利普想起面对师长的学生。他自己的学生时代已经遥远得几近失真，而这些年轻人却是鲜活的，浑身上下都冒着清新的热气。当托马斯用偏灰的绿色眸子安静地注视着他时，菲利普产生一种身在课堂的错觉，而这种错觉让人无意识地愉快起来。

难怪卢卡斯总是很喜欢和年轻人一起玩，他盯着办公室关上的门想。

 

“既然你是新来的，菲利普给你的任务应该不会太困难，你照我刚才说的做就行了。”梅苏特递给托马斯一个文件夹，“这里面是这两天交上来的新闻稿，你按照我跟你说的方法和要求整理一下，傍晚下班之前给我，没问题的话今晚就能交给菲利普了。”

“所以这里的某些工作交接是通过电子邮件完成的？”

“不，我下班前交给菲利普，然后他会加班。”梅苏特皱了皱眉，“从某种程度上来说，你的上司算得上是个无药可救的工作狂。黑咖啡和笔记本电脑是他最忠实的伙伴。我怀疑他常常会因为工作到太晚而忘记吃晚饭。”

托马斯转过头，隔着玻璃看了看忙碌的菲利普，小个子上司把暗金色的脑袋埋在一堆稿件里的样子，让人想起冬眠前的松鼠。忙碌，沉默，也许还有那么一点点……可爱？托马斯被自己的形容词逗乐了。

“我得去给他煮点咖啡。”梅苏特站起来，“你还有什么问题吗？”

“嗯……你的眼睛为什么那么大？”

 

 

“托尼！”托马斯远远地找到自己的同学，端着便利店的盒饭便大喊着冲上前去。

“托马斯。”伴着托马斯的大呼小叫四年，托尼早已经习惯被呼唤时周围人带着些许讶异的目光。“怎么样？新部门还适应么？”

托马斯端着盒饭在他旁边坐下，手脚麻利地拆开饭盒：“啊，说到这个，我的新上司真是特别特别和善，一看就是非常好相处的人！”

“嗯？” 

“他对我笑哦！而且笑起来非常非常好看！”

“……哦，听起来真好。”托尼回想起自己身高一米九八的部长默特萨克先生扑过来抱住他一脸涕泪地哭诉“啊啊啊终于有新人来了我都累得快要长痔疮了啊呜呜呜”的样子，只好如此这般地敷衍一句。

“你呢？托尼你的部长呢？”

“我……嗯，默特萨克先生人也很好啊。”实在是不忍心将原话复述给正在吃饭的托马斯，托尼晃了晃杯子里的咖啡，一笔带过了精彩的见面仪式。

“哈哈，没想到虽然是这么大这么有名的杂志社，里面的人却很友善！”托马斯嘴里嚼着炸鱼排，想起了梅苏特……的眼睛。

“是啊。”托尼也跟着笑。虽然说托马斯这个家伙看起来总是大大咧咧的，在看人这方面倒是很少出错。

那么，至少在可以预见的未来，和这些人一起工作会是快乐的事情吧。

尽管托尼期待的未来并不仅仅与此有关。

 

 

“喂，史威尼你不要跑！你又偷吃我抽屉里的零食！”

“哎呀你又没有在包装袋上贴标签说不准别人吃……”即便身为上司，巴斯蒂安在面对暴走的卢卡斯时也不得不收敛气焰——尽管他们的上下属关系一直不甚明确——只敢小小声地抗议着。“再说我也没吃很多……”

“不要找借口！你这个偷吃贼！这次绝对绝对不会饶过你！”卢卡斯毫不手软地捶在巴斯蒂安肚子上，“那可是我在EBay上花了好多钱才拍到的手工曲奇饼！限量版！”

“哎呀不就是手工曲奇饼嘛，我烤给你吃！保证好吃！”

“骗人！你烤出来的东西明明连马里奥都不吃！”

“……”巴斯蒂安一时分不清自己和马里奥谁更可怜。

“巴斯蒂和卢卡斯还是一样没个正经啊。”年长的人事部长在菲利普身旁坐下。“说起来他们两个都这样闹了快十年了，竟然也不会厌倦，该说长情呢还是什么。”浓淡宜人的咖啡香气伴着米洛温柔的语气，迎面而来很是舒适。

菲利普在这种舒适的氛围里微微眯起眼睛，扭过头去，口气轻松闲淡：“我以为你还在忙呢。”

“再忙也该有午休时间嘛。我可不像你。”米洛侧过身子，“说到你，新人怎么样？”

“你说托马斯啊，他挺不错的。”菲利普微微歪头，想起那个年轻人站在门口挺直脊背大声自我介绍的样子，笑出声，“礼貌，认真。浑身上下都冒着象牙塔里的味道。年轻真好。”

“你当初刚来的时候不也是这样？明明只是个小孩子却总是故作严肃的样子，倒还蛮可爱的。”米洛看向菲利普，“大家都把你当作办公室宠物呢。”

“真的？”菲利普挑挑眉。办公室宠物，他还是第一次听到这个说法。那些因为身高而不得不被前辈们揉着头折腾的日子呼啦一下扑回眼前，近得仿佛能碰到鼻尖，像卢卡斯最喜欢的刚出炉的曲奇饼干，还冒着回忆的热气。原来回忆远远比自以为的更鲜活饱满。“难怪你们都爱取笑我。”

米洛回望菲利普的侧脸，发现对方的口气愠怒却其实眼底饱含笑意，“现在那只小松鼠长大了，变成能独当一面的前辈了，而我也终于老得差不多啦。”

“哈哈，那以后我看托马斯，大概也会是这种感觉吧。”菲利普转过去，看着米洛眼角深深浅浅的褶皱。两个人像久别重逢的老友那样，用老气横秋的口气自嘲，然后无声而默契地相视一笑。

 

对面写字楼的灯一格一格地暗下去。菲利普看了看备忘录，划掉几条已经完成的任务，长长地舒出一口气。等他开始收拾东西的时候，对面大楼几乎已是一片黑暗，他站起来在黑暗的办公室里活动僵硬的身体，疲惫的关节发出低沉的叹息与呻吟。

走廊里空空荡荡，皮鞋后跟击打路面的声音，听在耳朵里，从未如此响亮。作为一名“加班爱好者”（感谢语言大师卢卡斯的归纳），菲利普已经习惯了每天这个时候的独奏，自己仿佛一条无声的鱼，在巨大的黑暗与沉默里踽踽独行，脚步声像呼吸，充满沉重的规律。

当然工作任务并不总是这么繁重。

但菲利普是个不擅长修改习惯的人。

 

“拉姆先生您今天又是最晚的啊。”门卫用着和往常一样的句式与他寒暄。

“是啊。有些工作不做完总觉得走不开。”

“天天这么辛苦，也要多注意身体啊。”

“谢谢您的关心，”他礼貌地报以笑容，“我回去一定会好好休息的。”

正要转身走开之际，门卫忽然叫住他：“拉姆先生您等一等！刚才有个叫托马斯的员工，让我把这个转交给您。”

他掏出一个白色信封，交到诧异的菲利普手里。

“啊，谢谢。”菲利普致谢后道了别，坐进车里后才打开信封。

亲爱的菲利普部长：

第一天的工作非常愉快！多谢您的照顾！梅苏特跟我提起过您对工作所抱有的狂热，当然，作为下属，我们对您的专注与认真都深表敬佩。但是换个角度而言，您的身体健康对于我们整个部门也是非常重要的。我刚才离开办公室的时候，担心打扰您的工作，所以就没有专程来找您，于是只好把这个信封留给门卫转交啦（希望不会造成任何的不便）！您忙到这么晚一定还没有吃东西吧？不管怎么说，饿着肚子开车回家都是很糟糕的（尤其在安全意义上，交通部门也不建议这种行为哦）！所以，赶快吃了这块巧克力，再充满能量地回家吧（即便没有吃晚饭的时间，至少也应该有吃巧克力的时间吧）！最后，虽然今天已经快要过去了，还是祝您有一个愉快的一天！

您忠诚的

托马斯

托马斯的字还不坏嘛，他想。不过这家伙的话好像有点多啊……

将信封微微倾斜，一小块巧克力从中滚出来，稳稳地落在摊开的手掌。菲利普借着路灯的光拆开金色的包装纸。唇齿间汹涌而来的甜味让他忍不住怀疑，自己是否喝了太多苦涩的咖啡，才让这块小小巧克力的魅力在口中无限放大。

菲利普缩在小小的驾驶座上，车厢里的空气暖融融的，拍在脸上有舒服的触感。巧克力在口中一点一点地融化，他久未感受甜味的味蕾纷纷叫嚣着留恋。合上眼睑，那个叫托马斯的年轻人有一双灰绿色的眼睛，金色的微卷短发看上去蓬松柔软。

谢谢你，托马斯。 

他含着巧克力，在这座巨大城市的漫长车流中，安静地微笑起来，然后静静地等下一个绿灯。

 

“嘿，托尼！”

电脑前的托尼转过头，室友正站在门边。

“明天有个校友回校演讲，呃，Miroslav Kolse，也许你认识他？”

“好吧，我不是念传播学的，抱歉我没听说过他。怎么了吗？”

“演讲比想象中的火爆，报名的人太多了，我们的人手有点忙不过来，你愿意明天来帮个忙吗？”

托尼扫了一眼日历。“当然可以，反正我也没什么可做的。”

第二天，他按照要求的那样提早到了会场，整理相关资料的时候他顺便看了几眼，Miroslav Klose，34岁，某著名杂志创办人之一，现任行政主管。当年的全A毕业生，如今的业界领头人。托尼盯着他的照片，那双漂亮柔和的灰眼睛，怎么看都不像是一位驰骋业界的人物所应有的。

讲座的上座率很高。演讲者比他想象的更清瘦一些，领带的选色温和低调，步伐沉稳，声音柔软。托尼坐在礼堂最后几排的角落里，对方的声音慢悠悠地传到他面前来，被圆形空间扭曲得有些微失真。

“我猜你们早已经对那些好好学习、珍惜时光的陈词滥调厌倦，我用一种回望过去的姿态告诉你们如何走往未来，这本来就是一个错误。我的过去并不一定会成为你们的未来，你们当中的任何一个人，都有可能做得比我更好。”

米洛的眼神扫过下面的学生。这些年轻人都希望在他身上看到自己的未来。千篇一律很无趣，但千篇一律的成功就无所谓。如果有一个现成的模式可以套用，为什么不呢？

当然他们很快就会意识到。成功才恰恰是这个世界上最独一无二的事情，别人的成功模式，那些著名的格言警句，还有社会上泛滥的成功学，通通毫无作用，人生从来没有金科玉律。孤独，不确定感，挫折，有太多东西可以抹杀掉希望。到那时候，台下这些年轻人中会有百分之八十完全放弃，百分之十五妥协折中，只有剩下的百分之五还会继续在杳无希望的黑夜里走下去。

“我自认不是一个聪明的人，从未收获过诸如‘天才’之类的评价，可能你们在座的许多人都比我聪明。作为一个资质平平的人，我所做过的最不平凡的事情，就是在那些平庸里坚守了下来。在天才们因为各种原因或主动或被动地放弃的时候，我想尽一切办法，尽我所能留了下来。我不能比他们聪明，于是我只能比他们优秀。”

成功当然不会眷顾每一个坚持到底的人，也许最后成功的只有百分之一。但说真的，米洛实在没办法不喜欢这些坚持到底的人，喜欢毕竟和成败无关。

大概相似的人总会互相珍惜。 

 

演讲结束后，大批的学生将克洛泽团团围住，很显然，演讲非常成功，这群热血沸腾的年轻人被这位温和的长者征服了。组织者跑过来告知托尼，感谢他的帮忙，今天的任务已经完成了。演讲完成得非常好。他谦虚地表示自己的作用微乎其微，只是帮了个小忙，并谢绝了对方关于工作人员聚餐的邀请，双手插袋，闲闲走出会场。

会场外的走廊空空荡荡的，大多数人还留在会场里围着克洛泽。

托尼向右拐，站到自动贩售机前。

一个非本专业的校友，一个年轻的成功人士，有着一双温和的眼睛和好听的声音。

咖啡，红茶，以及过分甜腻的奶咖。

他那条灰色的领带真不错。

易拉罐滚落的声音听起来沉沉的，托尼把易拉罐拿在手里摇了摇，拉开拉环。

“呲啦”

气泡爆裂的声音。 

 

 

“米洛。”抬手，轻轻叩门。

“请进。”

菲利普捏着信封的一角，听到对方的应允却迈不开步。他得想好该说些什么，但他的聪明忽然在此刻全不起作用。这比工作汇报困难多了。

“你的，信。”他推门进去，轻轻地把信放在桌上，在众多备选项中选择了最简短的一个。

“可上面写着：给菲利普·拉姆。”米洛抬起眼睛来对着他笑，那一瞬间菲利普忽然有种错觉，一片平静的海在面前缓慢地盛开，冬日的海面是漂亮的蓝灰色，广阔平静，像铺展开的书页。

“你为什么把它给我呢？”米洛接着问。

菲利普不接话，伸手打开信封，取出漂亮的印花信纸，从桌面上推过去，“他问我，你好不好。”他在桌前坐下，转过头，给自己找了个看不到米洛表情的角度，轻轻带过的口气，假装平常而轻松。

——菲利普，他好吗？

字体的归属已无需辨别，分别得再久，关于一个人笔迹的记忆始终是难以磨灭的，更毋论曾经亲密如一人。如果说这些年彼此之间还能存有什么念想，大抵也就是这么一句。原来你回忆起我，还记得挂念。

也算得上长情了吧。

“那你就告诉他，我过得很好啊。”米洛把信仔细折好，递还给菲利普，“虽然还是一样地缺少休假。”他的尾音微微扬起，听起来愉快。

“米洛。”菲利普接过信拿在手里，“他想问的不是这个。”他抬眼看向发根已开始微微泛白的前辈，“你想说的，也不是这个吧。”

当初的激烈伤害既然已无可挽回，如今的我们可否放下一回。

道理说来多么简单明了。

事到如今，那些日子依然在菲利普的回忆里“嘶嘶”地冒着热气，像被灼烧的沥青，蒸发出无可挽回的年轻。他们从一间二十平方米的小办公室到如今的写字楼，一路漫长艰苦，各式各样的危险如影随形，若不是互相搀扶只怕早已支离破碎，离开的人很多，留下的人特别珍贵。梦想当然很美，然而实现梦想始终是另一回事。

而那个本该被写进发家史里的名字，到如今他们也早已不再提及，有点像是一纸心照不宣的契约。菲利普想起那个人跳上桌子大声鼓舞士气的样子，总是无可避免地心酸。

米夏·巴拉克愿意用自己的胸膛面对全世界的攻击，但他的后背只交给米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽。

他离开米洛的办公室时，那双蓝色眼睛依然一言不发。而他仍然不知道该怎么给米夏回信，他该如何说起这个男人面对昔日时的无动于衷。

既然三两句道不清，又何止情深缘浅。

 

托尼回到宿舍的时候，电脑界面还停留在那个未做完的实验数据分析表格上，桌上的草稿本上有一圈浅浅的咖啡印，写了一半的算式就终止在那个不甚完美的圆里。

他拉过椅子，皱着眉头检查了一遍原有的数据，把笔尖凑到算式断裂的地方。那一圈浅浅的咖啡渍紧紧地关住未写完的算式，仿佛无声的警告，提醒他这个算式可能无疾而终。

教授早就告诉过他:“你会慢慢习惯无解的。”

无解。结论错误。推倒重来。思路重构。新的解法。结论。验证。完成。

算式始终是算式，有无数可能和无数次重来的机会。

撕掉那张印有咖啡渍的草稿纸，托尼甩掉铅笔，抬手捂着额头。

他现在最需要的可不是一个算式的解答。

 

梅苏特端着咖啡哼着小曲儿正欢脱地往回走向菲利普的办公室，忽然被半路跳出来的托马斯吓了一跳。

“你干嘛？”梅苏特端着咖啡瞪托马斯，不得不说那双大眼睛让杀伤力增强了不少。伸手拍拍心口，庆幸没有因为这家伙糟蹋自己心爱的名牌衬衫，看来自己的反应还是很不错的嘛。

“哦，对不起！哎？这个是给部长的吗？”托马斯抱着文件夹一脸无辜，嘴里道着歉，眼睛却只顾盯着他手里的杯子。

“对啊。部长习惯每天中饭前喝一杯黑咖啡的。提神。整个公司的人到了下午都昏昏欲睡，除了他。”

“不行不行，黑咖啡很伤胃的。”托马斯敏捷地用手里的文件夹换了梅苏特手里的杯子，“这个就拜托你送给行政部的佩尔先生啦，我去给部长的咖啡加点奶。”

佩尔明明是发行部的嘛……等梅苏特回过神的时候，怀里的咖啡已经被掉包成了文件夹，而托马斯更是早已不见踪影。就这样眼睁睁地看着自己的跑腿内容发生了变化，梅苏特在心里长叹一气：果然是年纪大了，反应力和动作都明显不如这些年轻人了啊，虽然托马斯好像只比我小一岁。不管怎么说都太不应该了，自己怎么说也是公司足球队的主力来着……

等等，好像有什么地方不对劲……

好你个托马斯·马屁精·穆勒！

 

菲利普一进门就被办公室里不寻常的气味迎面击中。细微的，然而滚烫的奶香，悄悄地揉搡着他的鼻尖。

菲利普放下信封，疲倦地把自己摔进皮椅里，却还是耐不住好奇地直起身，想要看看向来很少出错的梅苏特到底是为什么要在明知他只喝黑咖啡的情况下往杯子里加奶。结果，果不其然在马克杯下看到垫着的纸条。

亲爱的菲利普部长：

空腹喝黑咖啡可是非常、非常伤胃的哦！尤其像您这种常常因为工作忘记吃饭的人，肠胃本身已经很脆弱了，绝对不能空腹喝黑咖啡！为了不让病痛困扰认真工作的您，我只好从可怜的梅苏特手里把咖啡拦下来啦（其实这不怪他，毕竟年纪大了，反应慢也是正常的。虽然他只比我大上一岁，不过我敢打赌，他的反应慢一定和他的眼睛太大有某种不为人知的关系！），希望您不会因此而生气哦！总之，请记得以后一定、一定要喝加奶的咖啡！我可不想看到您因为生病而痛苦的样子，那太糟糕了。您对我们整个部门来说都太重要啦，请一定要时刻保重身体！

您忠诚的

托马斯

 

这家伙还是一样的……多话啊。只需要一张托马斯写的便条，其容量就足够记住这人的字体了。菲利普无奈地放下纸条，决定不去研究梅苏特的眼睛大小是否和他的反应速度有所关系。

至于咖啡，他尝了一口，味道倒是宜人。丝丝甜味在舌尖恋恋不舍地打转，升腾出久违的惬意。舌根部位反馈出逼仄的苦味，也仅仅盘踞在口腔一角，与牛奶的香甜曼妙起舞。

大概真的是太久没有尝到甜的东西了。

他端着杯子，转过头去正好能看到托马斯的背影，清瘦的年轻人正背对着他敲打键盘。

好吧。暂时放弃黑咖啡似乎也没什么了。

菲利普笑着抿了一口咖啡，微微皱起眉头。

……果然还是太甜了。

 

 

TBC


End file.
